Familiarity of A Strange Man
by Rozen91
Summary: Neon Nostrade kehilangan kekuatan Nen-nya, beserta ingatannya. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang seperti ia kenal./"Ap-ap-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan! ?" /"Menciummu."/"HYAAA!/—PLAAAKKK!—/KURORO PEDOFIIIIILL! !"/AU, OOC.


Neon terdiam membisu.

Memandangi kedua tangannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca.

Ya.

Gadis itu sudah kehilangan kekuatan Nen-nya.

Dengan begini,

dia bisa bebas, 'kan?

Tapi,

kenapa ia merasa seolah

ada sesuatu yang hilang?

**.**

**.**

**Familiarity of A Strange Man **

Taion91

Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro dan Shueisha

Pairing : KuroroxNeon

**.**

**.**

Neon melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Seolah ia tengah menari dengan nada-nada kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Mentari pagi membuat suasana hatinya semakin bagus. Dengan erat dijinjingnya tas ransel yang menemani harinya menuju sekolah.

Ya.

Sekolah.

Untuk pertama kalinya Neon berangkat ke sekolah.

Belajar di rumah sudah dilepaskan. Bodyguard tak lagi mengiringi langkahnya. Dan dengan kemauannya, dia bisa berjalan kaki ataupun naik mobil, tanpa memikirkan bahwa ia akan dibunuh oleh mafia di tengah jalan. Hanya karena kekuatannya yang mampu meramal masa depan.

Neon Nostrade sekarang mampu belajar untuk bebas.

Tanpa kawalan.

Tanpa paksaan yang berlandaskan pada keselamatannya.

Neon akan belajar untuk terbang bebas di lautan awan putih yang membumbung tinggi di langit.

Walaupun sedikit kekecewaan karena ayahnya seolah mulai jarang bersamanya—kemungkinan kesibukan yang berdampak pada posisinya akibat kekuatannya yang menghilang. Namun, Neon telah jatuh cinta pada keindahan alam dan tanah yang dijejakinya dengan telapak kakinya sendiri. Neon kembali belajar tentang kehidupan.

Dan tentang rasa cinta pada sesuatu yang lebih indah daripada harta.

Cintanya kepada bunga-bunga yang merekah dengan butiran embun di kelopaknya.

Cintanya kepada sang ayah yang tetap menyayanginya.

Cintanya kepada langit biru.

Dan cintanya kepada seorang pria yang telah memberinya kebebasan.

Jauh di dalam hatinya.

Cinta terakhir itu tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak yang selama ini tak ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun.

**.**

**.**

"Aku mengingat seseorang yang sepertinya tak kukenal.

Dia...

memberiku kebebasan."

**.**

**.**

Takdir.

Apakah Neon percaya akan takdir?

Tentu saja, Neon percaya.

Dia adalah gadis naif.

Hanyalah gadis polos yang terpaku pada cinta yang terakhir.

"Anda—!" Neon tak menyadari bahwa tangannya menarik lengan pria yang memakai kain penutup di dahinya. Sepasang permata birunya mengamati setiap lekuk wajah si pria berambut hitam itu. Dengan susah payah, ia menelan gumpalan yang tersendat di tenggorokannya.

"A—apa kita pernah bertemu, Tuan?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Saya pikir tidak, Nona Kecil."

Kedua alis Neon mengerut dalam.

Nona Kecil?

"Aku bukan 'Nona Kecil'! Umurku sudah 18 tahun!"

Pria itu membelalak.

Dan Neon lantas membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"A—ah, maaf! Saya tidak bermaksud—" Kedua pipi gadis itu memerah malu. Sedangkan, sang pria tertawa kecil. Membuat Neon terdiam. Ia merasa pernah mendengar suara tawa yang seperti itu.

"Kita..." Neon menatapnya dalam, "...pernah bertemu, 'kan?"

Kuroro hanya tersenyum.

Tidak menjawabnya apalagi menyangkalnya.

Pria itu berpaling pergi.

Meninggalkan Neon yang terdiam bingung di tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

"Namaku Kuroro Lucilfer."

Neon tersenyum lebar.

"Neon Nostrade!"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, aku tahu."

Dan Neon hanya tersenyum polos.

Seperti anak kecil.

**.**

**.**

Neon berjalan melewati taman sepi yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga indah. Aneh sekali. Biasanya dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghibur hati melihat bunga-bunga itu. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Ia berjalan dengan wajah menunduk menunjukkan betapa tidak bersemangatnya ia. Dengan malas ditendangnya kerikil yang menghadang di depan sepatunya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sebelum menghela nafas.

Dan tanpa sengaja melihat pria itu lagi.

Pria yang membuat perasaannya terombang-ambing.

Yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan buku di tangannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Neon berlari menghampirinya.

**.**

Seseorang tengah mendekatinya. Ya. Kuroro menyadarinya. Karena itu, ia menutup bukunya dan menoleh ke arah aura yang semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Ia mengenal aura ini.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

Tentu saja—

"Tuan!"

—Neon Nostrade.

Gadis bernama Neon kini sedang terengah-engah di hadapannya. Efek berlari tadi sepertinya nyaris menguras setengah energinya. Kuroro menyimpan senyum geli melihat wajah kecapaian gadis itu. Ia menatap sebentar wajah memerah Neon sebelum menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi," Bibirnya berkedut, "gadis kecil."

Neon membelalak. "Aku buk—!""—Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Kau bukan gadis kecil dan umurmu 18 tahun."

Kuroro tertawa kecil saat menyelanya. Sementara, Neon mengerutkan kedua alisnya cemberut dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

'Aku? Kamu?' Neon menjerit senang di dalam hati. 'Dia tak lagi pakai bahasa formal!'

Gadis berambut merah muda itu larut dalam kesenangan tanpa menyadari bahwa Kuroro tengah menatapnya.

Tepat di bibirnya.

Kuroro ingat, bibir itu pernah bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Namun, ia tahu bahwa

Neon jelas tak mengingatnya.

**xxx**

"Aku mencintaimu."

"E—eeeh! ?"

CUP!

"Ap-ap-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan! ?"

"Menciummu."

"HYAAA!

—**PLAAAKKK!— **

KURORO PEDOFIIIIILL! !"

**xxx**

"Apa... kita benar-benar tak pernah bertemu, Tuan?" Neon kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang kemarin. Kuroro meliriknya sekilas sebelum memandangi hamparan bunga-bunga beragam warna di hadapannya. Si gadis berambut merah jambu menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kita sudah pernah bertemu." Kuroro menyembunyikan senyum di balik tangannya.

"Benarkah? Kapan! ?" tanya Neon cepat seraya bergerak cepat untuk berdiri di depan laki-laki yang masih duduk di bangku taman itu. Si pria menarik tangannya, memperlihatkan senyum kecil yang membuat kedua pipi Neon merona merah. Manis dipandang bagi Kuroro.

Apalagi gadis ini tampak antusias sekali menunggu jawabannya (lagi).

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kemarin kita sudah bertemu, 'kan?" tanyanya balik dengan seringai usil. Sang gadis terhenyak.

"Bukaaaann! Bukan yang waktu ituu!" jerit Neon frustasi, sedangkan Kuroro tertawa kecil. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia selalu menemukan kesenangan saat menjahili gadis berambut merah muda ini. Ia tak berubah. Tetap sama seperti yang dulu.

Selalu kekanak-kanakan.

Dan manis.

Kuroro mengalihkan wajahnya untuk kata yang terakhir itu. Punggungnya tangannya menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. Mana mungkin ia mau memperlihatkan semburat merah yang memenuhi pipinya pada Neon, 'kan?

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan saja." Neon menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Mungkin kita bisa mengingatnya kalau kita tahu nama masing-masing," lanjut Kuroro seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Kuroro Lucilfer."

Neon menatapnya sebentar sebelum tersenyum lebar.

Aa...

polosnya...

"Neon Nostrade!"

Kuroro tersenyum. "Iya, aku tahu."

Dan semburat merah kembali mendominasi kedua pipi Neon.

Aa...

manisnya...

Tanpa kata-kata, pria itu menarik tangannya yang masih dijabat oleh sang gadis. Sehingga sang gadis tertarik ke arahnya.

Dan—

CUP!

—mendaratkan ciuman di pipi putih gadis itu.

Sepasang permata biru membelalak.

Kuroro melepaskan tangannya dan Neon lantas menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicium. Oh, tidak! Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang! Dan si pria berambut hitam harus menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal-yang-lebih-dari-cium-di-pipi pada gadis manis di depannya.

"Ka—kau..." Neon gelagapan. Mulutnya megap-megap terbuka. Sedangkan, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Kuroro yang malah menatapnya santai tanpa dosa.

"Ap—ap—apa yang baru saja kau lakukan! ?"

Kuroro menaikkan alis.

"Mencium pipimu."

Salahkan Kuroro yang mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada tak berdosa hingga wajah Neon merah padam dibuatnya.

"Pe—pe—pe—pe—!"

"Hn?"

"**PEDOFIIIIILLLL! ! !"**

"Ap—"

**PLAAKKK! !**

Dan si gadis Nostrade melarikan diri seraya menutupi kedua wajahnya yang merah padam tak terkendali.

Ya.

Setelah menampar sang tersangka.

Telak di pipinya.

Sungguh kasihan laki-laki bernama Kuroro Lucilfer itu.

**.**

**.**

"Yang kemarin itu..." Neon meliriknya takut-takut, "maaf, ya?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei," Kedua tangan mungil Neon meremas ujung bajunya sendiri, "Kuroro-kun?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kuroro-kun?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Set.

—kecuali lembaran buku yang dibuka.

Neon yang dari tadi berdiri gugup, mencoba mendekat kepada sang pelaku **uhuk**pedofil**uhuk **merajuk. Dengan hati-hati, ia duduk di samping laki-laki yang masih sibuk –atau sengaja menyibukkan diri?— dengan buku di tangannya.

"Kuroro-kun?"

Yang dipanggil hanya diam dengan sorot mata merajuk.

"Hiks...Ku—Kuroro-kun—n! Hiks..."

Yang memanggil bahkan sampai menangis karena dicuekin.

'Aduh! Gawat!' pikir Kuroro panik, walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tetap cuek, namun di dalam hati justru ia panik karena sudah membuat gadis itu menangis.

Seseorang menarik lengan bajunya.

"Hiks..." Neon yang menariknya.

Lambat-lambat, pria itu menoleh ke arah sang gadis dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ugh! Lagi-lagi menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mendadak menginvasi kedua pipi pucatnya.

'Manis!' pikirnya seraya melirik gadis berwajah sembab itu dari sudut matanya. Kedua mata gadis itu memerah dan bengkak sementara bulir-bulir air mata mengalir turun darinya. Hidungnya memerah, kedua pipinya yang juga merona merah, dan...bibirnya.

Kuroro meneguk ludah, tatkala kedua iris hitamnya terpaku pada bibir gadis itu. Tahan...tahan...tahan...

"B—Baiklah," Neon mengusap wajahnya seraya menatap pria berambut hitam itu, "aku memaafkanmu—"

Oh, baru saja Neon akan meloncat kegirangan, kemudian memeluk Kuroro, seandainya saja—

"—Dengan satu syarat."

—laki-laki dewasa itu tak meminta imbalan apa pun.

"A—apa?" tanya Neon polos, masih sesenggukan. Kuroro lagi-lagi menelan ludah gugup. Kedua matanya bolak-balik melirik bibir dan sepasang mata gadis lugu di depannya. Tangannya menyentuh bahu gadis itu seraya menatap kedua iris birunya dalam-dalam.

"Ini."

Dan Neon hanya merasakan angin menampar wajahnya saat—

Cup!

—Kuroro lagi-lagi menciumnya.

Tepat di bibir.

"Pe—pe—

PEDOFIIILLLL! ! !"

Neon menjerit dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Sayang sekali. Kali ini tak ada suara khas yang selalu menemani kata 'pedofil' tadi.

Ya.

Salahkan sang pria yang lantas melarikan diri setelah merebut ciuman sang gadis.

Dan jangan heran jika keesokan harinya,

Neon yang balik mencueki Kuroro.

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingat," Neon memasang gesture berpikir, "dulu aku sering menyelinap keluar dari kamar."

"Benarkah?" Kuroro tak mengalihkan kedua matanya dari tulisan-tulisan yang menghiasi buku di tangannya.

"Iya. Kau tahu, ayah dan para penjagaku sampai kerepotan mencariku!" ujarnya semangat sambil tertawa. "Padahal, 'kan, aku selalu kembali dengan selamat." Gadis itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya cemberut. Kuroro harus menahan diri saat tak sengaja melihat ekspresinya yang begitu...haah, sudahlah! Tamparan bisa melayang lagi kalau ia melakukannya, apalagi memikirkannya!

"Aku senang sekali waktu itu! Seandainya waktu kembali berputar, aku ingin menyelinap lagi untuk—" tiba-tiba suara gadis itu merendah, "...untuk..."

Kuroro hanya menatap lembaran bukunya dengan tatapan kosong.

Berusaha menulikan diri tentang betapa sakitnya nada suara yang keluar dari bibir gadis di sampingnya.

"...Oh, iya...

...aku menyelinap..."

Ia terdengar begitu ketakutan.

"...untuk..

...apa...?"

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana, Kuroro-kun! ?"

Neon menarik lengannya.

Memaksa pria itu untuk menatapnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

Sorot matanya nampak sedih.

"Tapi—"

"—Maafkan aku..."

Ia mencium puncak kepala gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Kedua tangannya memeluknya hangat.

"Aku ingat...

Kau pernah bilang ingin merasakan kebebasan, 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Neon—"

"Kuroro-kun?"

"—kau bebas sekarang. Tapi—"

DUG!

Mendadak sang gadis terkulai lemas tak berdaya.

Sang pria mengecup lembut keningnya.

"—ingatanmu kuhapus, ya?"

**.**

**.**

'Kau menyelinap untuk bertemu denganku.

Para penjagamu sampai panik karena ulahmu.

Seketat apa pun penjagaan yang dilakukan padamu,

kau selalu bisa menyelinap,

dan bertemu denganku.'

Kuroro menjawabnya di dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

BLUK!

Neon membanting bantal di kasur yang tengah ia duduki. Kedua alisnya mengerut dalam. Ia menatap tajam laki-laki yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tengah berpura-pura mengabaikan kemarahan gadis itu.

"Sudah kuduga! Kita memang pernah bertemu! !" ujarnya keras seraya berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuki Kuroro yang hanya mengusap rambutnya pura-pura tak peduli.

"Huh! Pantas saja kau tak segan menciumku saat pertama berkenalan!" Neon membuang muka dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Kuroro tersenyum menahan tawa. Ia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur.

"Sungguh, Neon? Kau masih membahas itu?" Neon duduk bersila dan masih membuang muka serta tangan yang masih terlipat di depan dada.

Kuroro duduk di sisi tempat tidur seraya memerhatikan raut wajah gadis itu. Pria berumur 28 tahun itu tersenyum jahil. "Kita, 'kan, sudah menikah. Apa gunanya marah-marah?"

Neon balik menatapnya sebal.

Ups! Wrong move, Neon.

Aa...

Manis...

Si pria mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku merasa di—"

BRUK!

Neon membelalak horor.

"—apa?" tanya pria yang baru saja menerjang istrinya itu dan menahan pergelangan tangannya di kasur.

Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dan Neon merah padam.

"H-HYAAAA! ! !

—**BUK!**

**BUK!**

**BUK!— **

KURORO PEDOFIILL MESUUUMM! ! !"

"Ne—"

**PLAAAKK! ! !**

**xxx**

Di luar kamar**_**

"..."

"...Neon-sama melakukan KDRT?" Squala menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

"Bodoh!" suara jitakan dari tangan Basho terdengar.

"..."

"..."

"...mengerikan," Nobunaga mendesis ngeri.

"..."

"...pengantin baru, tuh!" Shalnark mengepalkan tinju gugup. Mungkin dia harus berpikir dua kali jika memutuskan untuk berkeluarga.

"..."

"Aku lupa..." Jangan tanya suara siapa ini.

"Haah." Feitan menghela nafas. Tatapan matanya menyorot nanar.

"Malam pertamanya gagal," ucapnya datar dan semua orang di sekitarnya mengangguk setuju.

"...Tragis."

Kurapika mengakhiri situasi dengan nada epic.

**-The End—**

Aduuhh! Gak tahu kenapa saya bisa bikin fic dengan alur gaje macam gini! Tapi, rasa suka saya pada pairing ini benar-benar kuat. Jadi, langsung bikin aja, deh! hehehe! :p

Gak nyangka, nih! Kalau alur ceritanya bakal melenceng sejauh ini! Dari freedom, kok, langsung ke pedofil, sih! ! Error nih author! *jambak rambut sendiri,,,, salahkan para author hebat dari fandom Hetalia yang sudah mengajarkan arti pedofil pada saya, —terutama yang pecinta NetherNesia.*dikeroyok massa ... ampuun! m(_ _)m *sungkem

Fic ini punya alur kayaknya AU, plus OOC, dan KURONEON **PASTINYA** —psst! **author senang bikin warning di akhir cerita—**

Yosh! Thanks for reading! `\(^D^)/'

**OMAKE :**

Di ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Lucilfer, tampak seorang wanita muda yang tengah menyeka air matanya dengan tergenggam erat di tangannya adalah sebuah...spatula?

Sementara seorang pria berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya dengan raut wajah nyaris frustasi.

"Huhuhuee...hiks! hiks!"

"Neon—""**Diam kau, pedofil! !"**

Si pria langsung diam.

"K-Kau sudah menghamiliku! Dan sekarang kau akan pergi! Gitu, ya, kamu kalau jadi suami! ! ?" tuduhnya keras seraya mengacung-acungkan spatula ke arah si pria berambut hitam yang diketahui sebagai sang kepala keluarga, Kuroro Lucilfer (28) , yang hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Neon, kau terlalu—""**Diam kau, pedofil! !"**

Sang kepala keluarga langsung diam.

"K-Kuroro-kun lebih memilih gadis muda itu daripada aku...Hiks! JADI MAKSUDMU AKU SUDAH TUA, HAH! ?" bentak sang istri yang diketahui bernama, Neon Lucilfer (19), yang jelas termakan pendapatnya sendiri.

"Neon, sebaiknya TV—""**Diam kau, pedofil!"**

Kuroro langsung diam.

"Kau memang pedofil! Dasar pedofil! PEDOOOFFIIILLL! ! ! Hiks! Huwaaaa!" tangis Neon menggema di dalam rumah. Dengan cekatan, Kuroro langsung mendekapnya hangat—setelah membuang spatula, pastinya. Neon terisak saat mengubur wajahnya di dada suaminya itu. Sementara, Kuroro mengelus rambut merah mudanya dengan gesture menenangkan.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Jangan sering nonton sinetron murahan di TV... Bagaimana kalau berdampak dengan perkembangan bayi kita, hm?" Kuroro menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala istrinya. Neon sendiri masih sesenggukan di dadanya. Hangat. Membuat Neon tersenyum dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang suami.

Jujur.

Kuroro tak pernah berpikir bahwa ngidam istrinya bisa sampai separah ini. Aneh sekali, sampai membawa naskah sinetron dalam dunia nyata. Bukan hanya berdampak pada dirinya, bahkan sampai tetangga pun kena imbasnya. Apalagi pada para bawahannya dan teman-teman istrinya. Untung aja para tetangga pada pengertian dengan situasi macam ini.

Tapi, Kuroro mengakui bahwa saat itu –termasuk tadi, Neon benar-benar menggemaskan.

Gawat...

Dia makin ingin menciumnya saja.

Eh?

**_ Final End_**

**_Touch of Cloud_**

—**Taion91—**


End file.
